I Don't Deserve Him
by NekoHex
Summary: Kouichi loves Koui and believes it's one-sided. Is it? KouKou. Twincest. Couldn't think of a better title.


J.B.: Okay, I've decided to try writing an actual story. Bill?

Bill: What?

J.B.: Everyone, meet Bill. He's going to be in charge of the disclaimers for a little while. Jaci, Will, Eve, and all the others(excluding Esther and Mary Mack, whom you have yet to meet), are on vacation. Meaning, that, unfortunately, the next chapter of Confessions of a Teenage Yaoi Fangirl won't be out for awhile.

Lisa: Why can't we be in it?

J.B.: Because, that's why. Oh! This is Lisa, Jaci's rational replacement. Because all my original muses(Jaci, Will, Eve, John, Andrew, and Aaron) are on vacation in Hawaii, I've recruited some new ones. You'll meet them all in various oneshots. Bill?

Bill: NekoHex/Authoress/J.B. does not own Digimon or the twins.

Lisa: Lyrics are in bold italics. _**Like this.**_ Kouichi's(and Kouji's) thoughts are in italics. _Like this._ Also, please forgive J.B. if the story ends up sucking, as it is her first oneshot and/or romance-type story. Also, if Kouji(and/or Kouichi) are a little OOC, remember that it's her first **real** fic.

IMCRAZYIMCRAZYIMCRAZYIMCRAZY

"See you later?" wonderful, beautiful, perfect Kouji asks the evil, Kouji-stealing girl whose name Kouichi couldn't quite recall, so he called her the Evilness.

"Sure!" replied the Evilness in an extremely annoyingly perky voice, giggling the whole time she was with Kouji, **his **Kouji.

_She doesn't deserve him. . . but neither do I._

They exchanged saliva for a few minutes before parting ways, Kouji back into the apartment he shared with his twin, the Evilness to wherever she went when she wasn't playing tonsil-hockey with a random guy.

Kouichi quickly his face of any tears that had been shed during Kouji's make-out session before he came in.

Kouji came in smelling of rain and perfume and with lipstick on the corner of his mouth.

"I don't think that's your color." Kouji jumped before turning to his older brother.

"Kouichi!" Said twin got up and walked over to him and wiped the lipstick off with his thumb.

"What are you doing up? Are you okay?" demanded the younger twin.

"I'm fine. Just lost track of the time," replies Kouichi, quickly placing a smile on his face. "Well, I suppose we should both be getting to bed now."

_Please don't notice my eyes are red. . . Please just go to bed._

Kouji's eyes showed some reluctance to accept that answer, but didn't say anything except, "Yeah, we probably should."

They went to the only bedroom in the apartment(and the bed, which they had to share), Kouichi about ready to cry, Kouji about to collapse from exhaustion. Kouichi, already in his pajamas and ready for bed, laid near the edge of his side of the bed. He closed his eyes and listened to Kouji get ready for bed. He heard the rustling of clothes and a quiet curse when the younger twin stubbed his toe on the dresser. He chuckled softly at that.

"Think that's funny, do you?" was the only warning to a Kouji-sized object landing on him and tickling him mercilessly.

"Kouji-hahaha-st-stop! P-please stop-haha!" He finally did and left Kouichi panting(that sounds so wrong. . .) and blushing slightly.

"Night, Kouji."

"Night Kouichi."

_I love you, Kouji. I wish you could love me too._ he thought as he subconsciously moved closer to his brother just before he surrendered his mind to sleep.

_**SWITCH VIEW**_

It was only once Kouichi had snuggled into him and his breathing had quieted, that Kouji relaxed. He stroked his brother's hair as he thought about the girl he dated that night, Rin.

_She wears too much perfume and make-up. Way too perky. And I don't think Kouichi likes her much. . . Not that he'd admit it, of course. Kouichi's cute when he blushes. . . _were Kouji's thoughts before he, too, fell asleep, one arm around Kouichi.

THE END?

J.B: Yeah, I know the ending sucks. But this has been sitting on my computer for about a month without any ending. So I thought, might as well just end it as is. I have multiple versions of this on my computer(one of which is a songfic), but none of them were even this far along. I'm gonna post it as complete right now, but I might continue at some later point in time.

Sayuri: Review?

Lisa: Tell us what's wrong.

Bettina: Tell us what's right.

Nadira: Just tell us something.


End file.
